


[notfic] since feeling is first

by growlery writes (growlery)



Series: college hockey au [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College Hockey, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ensemble Cast, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: The one where Miller does college hockey and he and Monty fall in love.





	[notfic] since feeling is first

**Author's Note:**

> this was [originally posted](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/post/145000872103/heyyy-if-youre-still-doing-the-au-headcanon) as a response to an ask meme: send me an au and i’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it. i rediscovered it recently and wanted to archive it here in case tumblr goes tits up. also, it's adorable. also, i might actually write it. thank you tumblr user pinkmistletoe for this BREATHTAKING concept

since jarod is canadian i decided a while back that miller should be too. his team are the habs and he has a signed subban jersey and when he met pk he cried. but dignified like. he played a lot as a kid, but he got properly into it when he got out of juvie and his dad made sad faces a lot and miller just wanted to be able to do something to make him proud again. they watch games together and david miller comes to practices when he’s not working and he is and always will be ridiculously proud of his son.

cage wallace is captain of the men’s hockey team when miller tries out, with his roommate wells who did figure skating in high school (and bakes, because he bakes in all my AUs, it’s a thing. he’s totally not eric bittle except for how he has a love/hate thing going on with one of the other players, bellamy blake, and they start dating in the middle of wells and miller’s sophomore year.) cage is an asshole, to miller and wells and the other newbies, but also to the established team, especially lincoln and bellamy, and it’d be kind of a shit time if the rest of the team weren’t great. when cage graduates at the end of the year, lincoln’s voted the new captain, and he’s the best fairest most patient captain ever, and everyone cries when he graduates and makes him promise to come back and visit (which he does, every month, because lincoln is the best.) bellamy’s captain the year after, and they win a trophy or something, i don’t know anything about sport, and bellamy stays on for grad school so he can become the grumpy old history professor he’s destined to be, and wells and miller are co-captains their senior year. it’s very very emotional.

the women’s hockey team (captained first by anya, then indra, then emori who’s small and scrappy and lightning fast, then, reluctantly dragged back into the sport, luna) and the men’s hockey team all show up to each others’ matches and throw joint parties after big games. it’s at one of these parties that miller meets monty, near the start of their freshman year. monty is charming and funny and smart and has these dimples and they stay up talking about robots and autonomy til five o’clock in the morning and end up making french toast in raven and gina’s kitchen, but nothing Happens. miller has a boyfriend from high school, and even if things are weird between him and bryan now that they’re in different parts of the country, miller loves him and he’d never cheat on anyone. by the time they break up, monty’s seeing someone, and monty and miller have settled into a comfortable friendship, albeit the kind of deeply intimate lack of physical boundaries friendship that means everyone thinks they’re dating. which is fine. it’s fine.

miller gets pretty badly injured his sophomore year and is benched for weeks. when he’s not sitting in the stands with monty and pining for the ice, he and raven, whose legs giving her hassle at the moment so she’s benched too, watch hockey games and go over plays and get super competitive about how good at hockey they are. bellamy laughs at them a lot and tells them lincoln and indra will ban them for life if they injure themselves worse trying to play each other to make a point, and makes them watch disney films with him instead. by the time miller’s allowed to play again, he’s thoroughly earwormed, and everyone chirps him for constantly bursting into song. monty, from the stands, frequently joins in, which only makes it worse. “this is why people think you’re dating,” wells says, but he hasn’t got his shit together with bellamy yet so he’s not allowed to make fun. when he does, a few weeks later, it’s less to prove a point and more because they win a big game because wells scores an impossible goal, and bellamy skates right up to him and hugs him so hard he takes him off the ground a bit. they both disappear at the after party, only to be found making out in the bathroom.

when monty and miller get together, it’s nothing big. monty’s snuck miller into the computer lab so they can study together like usual, and they’re tired and stressed and tired. they unanimously give up pretending to work at about 2am and as they’re walking back (via monty’s, because it’s the closest and it’s worth taking a ten minute detour out of miller’s way home to get to walk with him) monty offers his place to crash, since miller looks too tired to walk home. he kind of is, except when he’s lying in monty’s bed (in an old jersey he left at monty’s because he crashes so often) he can’t sleep. he turns over, frustrated, and monty’s staring at them, and it’s probably just stress and tireds wearing away their edges but suddenly they’re kissing. they’ve done it before, at parties, on dares, but this is soft, careful, and miller is hyper aware of monty’s fingers on his cheek. they Talk About Their Feelings and it turns out they’ve been pining something silly, and miller still can’t sleep but now he can’t sleep with monty curled around his back pressing gentle kisses to his neck. he turns up to his next practice with hickeys on his neck and monty grinning in the stands in miller’s subban jersey, and he doesn’t hear the end of it for the rest of the semester. it’s worth it.


End file.
